A wing assembly of an aircraft may include a central wing box and wings cantilevered from sides of the central wing box. The central wing box carries bending loads applied by each wing during flight
A “side of body joint” refers to that portion where a wing is joined to the central wing box. A typical side of body joint provides a chordwise splice of the wing to the central wing box, and it provides primary attachment of the wing to the aircraft's fuselage.
Due to the importance of this joint, and due to complex loading on it during flight, a robust design is highly desirable.